Episode 2197 (29th April 1997)
Plot Jack & Ned are working at the farm; it is still little more than a shell; Ned can't believe that Jack will be able to sell it; Jack really wants to buy Melby's farm which has direct access to Emmerdale land; Vic has been out to buy Viv some red roses & a bottle of champagne; they obviously spent the night together & he thinks that this is the start of something; she does not look as happy; Linda reminds Biff that Betty is cooking them a special meal tonight; he doesn't want to go; Tony has drawn up a feeding time chart for Emma; a bit of army discipline won't hurt; he is going out for the morning with Charlie; Steve tells Biff that he wants him to be his assistant from now on; he offers a generous pay increase & can't believe how calm Biff is about the offer; he doesn't ask any questions; Steve tells him to be a bit pushier & the ideal opportunity arises when Chris tells him to go & clean out some drains on the estate; Biff tells him that he no longer does jobs like that; Chris is humiliated by Steve; Vic is still fussing over Viv; he is planning a cosy supper & Viv has to tell him that last night was a mistake; he is devastated by this cruel blow as he thought that they were back together; Linda interrupts them; Roy tells Biff & Steve that Seth hastripped up over a molehill & cannot move; Biff thinks that he must be trying it on; Dee is still talking about the best man for the wedding; Eric tells her that Alan was nasty because he is jealous; Kathy & Betty have organised a hen night for Dee; she is nervous; Tony & Charlie look at the Sugdens; Charlie loves it; Seth is taken away in an ambulance; Chris makes the most of making Biff uncomfortable by reminding him of his new responsibilities & how lonely Linda may get; Terry is celebrating getting an interview for a theme pub in Leeds; Mandy offers to buy him a drink to celebrate; she is embarrassed when Terry tells her that she has been conned into buying some American beer; Chris is feeling sorry for himself; Zoe tells him that it is his fault & he should stop being so arrogant; she offers to buy his share of Home Farm, but this is the last straw for Chris & he tells her what she can do with her offer & wheels out. Zoe is upset at the thought of Chris becoming bankrupt & the repercussions; she talks to Steve about everything that is on her mind at the moment; he comforts her & promises to take care of everything; he enjoys this sort of challenge; Tony & Charlie show Will around the farm ; he is unenthusiastic about the place, but Tony agrees a deal with Jack for #170,000 (house & barn); Steve is exhausted when he arrives home; he praises Rachel for looking after things, but then finds out about the share disaster; Betty is visiting Seth in hospital; he may be kept in; she gives him a hard time as usual; Becky has had a bad day; her mum was disgusted to hear about the baby apparently; Tony tells her that if she does not like the Sugdens place, he will give backword; Steve is furious about the Melarnie account; he is going to lose money & blames Rachel; Jack is pleased to have sold Woodside Farm; Sarah cannot believe that he has sold it & at a profit; Betty is speechless when Linda announces that there is nothing to stop her & Biff having a family now that he has been promoted; Dee wants to give Steve a free beer because he is upset; she doesn't understand business; Eric surprises Terry by asking him to be his best man; Terry refuses; Viv admits to Kathy that she just went to bed with Vic to see whether she still had any feelings for him & she found that she hasn't; she still prefers Terry; Betty makes Biff stay behind while Linda & Roy go off to the pub; Betty suspects that Linda may already be pregnant & insists that Biff talks to Linda about Huntingtons Disease; she tells him that if he does not say something soon - she will. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Dee de la Cruz - Claudia Malkovich *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay Guest cast None Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes